The invention is based on an injection valve as defined herein for combustion engines.
An injection valve of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,327. A ball is used as the movable valve element in this valve, but it is also known to provide the movable valve element with a toroidal surface, as in German Offenlegungsschrift 3 710 467, or to embody it as a flattened ball, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,772. In German Offenlegungsschrift 3 710 467, the collecting chamber disposed downstream of the valve seat is closed off with a flat plate having bores. This has the disadvantage that the internal pressure may warp the flat plate, so the volume of the collecting chamber may vary under some circumstances. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,772, the collecting chamber downstream of the valve seat is closed off by a deformed plate, the edge of which has a conical face and the middle of which has a dishlike indentation. In the closed state of the valve, the movable valve element rests almost on the closure plate, and when the valve opens the medium flowing through the valve must change its direction of flow and is guided along the conical face; the danger exists that the medium may accumulate in the middle chamber defined by the dishlike indentation, and may be very difficult to remove. This plate is also fastened on its edges at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the injection valve, so that once again the internal pressure may cause warping.